


Transmissions between us

by RavnaSteelbender



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Duty, F/M, Honor, Husbands, Loyalty, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavnaSteelbender/pseuds/RavnaSteelbender
Summary: The first time they have been apart since he saved her three years ago. Holo-Transmitter now the only way for them to communicate.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Departure without you

**Author's Note:**

> Mandoa’ expressions:  
> Russ’dral – my diamond  
> Ridur - husband  
> Cyar’ika- sweetheart, beloved  
> Gar yaim’ner- you are my home  
> Ni kar’tayl har darasuum- I love you

Everything secured for lift off. Mentally going over the check list. Hissing air compression filled the Razor Crest as did the clanking of metal meeting metal as the ramp closed shut. He made his way through the hull looking from left to right for a final glance. Up the ladder he climbed into the cockpit. He leaned over the pilot’s chair flicking switches and pressing buttons as lights flickered. Right window confirming engine fired, left window-engine fired. Din took a seat, grabbed the throttle control pushed the lever forward. Vibration, rattling slightly reminded him a trip to Tatooine would be first on the list. As soon as he cleared atmosphere Din jumped the Razor Crest into Hyperdrive.

  
Allowing himself just a moment, Din dropped his helmet back resting it slightly on the headrest. His lids were heavy. As was his exhale. There had not been much sleep over the past few days for him. Not from hunting any quarry mind you but far worse. The wrath of a female. And one that was heavy with child. His child.

The low roaring hum of the Crest’s engine was therapeutic. With a few flicks here and a few clicks there he shut down the lights in the cockpit. The soft glow of red, white, and amber lights on the panel of the dashboard as the only on-board illumination. As he traveled through a vortex of the shard light particles of lightspeed he let his mind empty. The Mandalorian folded his arms across his broad chest as he closed his eyes again and leaned back. He would have to send the communication to her, but that would have to wait. For now, he needed sleep.

Hours had passed when a beeping alarm went off jolting him to an upright position. After the flick of several switches and depressing a few buttons, Din rose from the piolet’s chair.

  
“No time like the present.” He muttered as he made his way to the lower deck. Din shifted his weight, heavily, from one boot to the other. He dropped his shoulders then cracked his neck side to side. He knew this message was not going to bode well. Given their last conversation. But, he was the head of this clan. Period. And his word had to be final.

  
Sighing, Din reached toward the record button on the holo-transmitter then cleared his throat…….

“Ravna……hopefully you have calmed down by now….and are ready to see reas-” He snorted “Dank Farrik!” as he stopped the recording and stormed off to the other side of the ship. He stopped, braced his helmet against the berthing pod door. “Right” he pivoted around strolled back to the recording station and pressed record.

Russ’dral, I know this was difficult for you, my leaving you behind. This is the first time we’ve been apart. And …. in your condition---well… it’s understandable that you’re upset. Cyar’ika, you have to know that this isn’t easy for me either. I hope you know that. I’ve ….I’ve grown …. use to you being around. And the last thing I wanted was to be away from you so soon to your birthing time.

  
But I have a duty, as your ridur, to protect you… and …our unborn son…...no matter the cost to our own wants and desires. I know you’re upset with my decision. * He paused for a few moments collecting his thoughts* You made that …...well…. perfectly clear.

I have to collect these bounties I’ve taken. It’s what I do. I’m a bounty hunter…… It’s the way of our life. You should know this by now…... after two years of being my mate.

And yes, your argument was valid - you can defend yourself. I’ve seen you do it. You’ve become a formidable fighter…… when it’s necessary. And I say this pridefully Ravna. You have come such a long way in your training. I knew you would be a force to reckon with the moment I saw you in the bazaar that day. *He paused reflectively again. His tone softer and lower*

Hard to believe it’s been nearly three years now……since……*His thoughts drifting away as he spoke*

  
That day is burnt in my memory …… How the simple act of turning a corner would change my you’re your life…..forever.

  
Rounding that corner… walking toward the cantina through the bazaar. Like I had done so many times before. Then, out of the corner of my eye I caught the motion of Nuy…… yanking the chain hooked to the collar around your neck. Babbling on about you. Crudely of course.

I couldn’t help myself.

I …. couldn’t...…. I just stopped, locked eyes on your bright green orbs. You looked so…...so tiny with your hands bound behind you, collar around your neck. The heaviness of the chain weighing you down. Yet, you stood with your shoulders square and definite. *chuckles out a snort shaking his helmet - momentarily getting lost in the memory* Your hair …. that…that wild unruly hair….so much of it……. thick dark curls mixed with mud…. debris. I was …..I was ….memorized.  
I was focused on only you ….listened as the bidding began. You never moved a muscle. You never even …...blinked.

I don’t remember you even breathing. It wasn’t until the pouch of credits hit Nuy’s hand…your head snapped towards me as I removed the collar. Your eyes watched it fall to the floor. The slowness you took looking from the floor to the top of my helmet. The way your nostrils flared as I reached behind you to release your cuffs. That growl. I could hear your heart pounding. I knew…I knew then that my life would never be the same.

Shifting his weight from boot to boot again as his shoulders rolled.

I might have bought your freedom…. but you…...you, russ’dral, gave my life purpose.

Your argument that I allowed you on the last hunt was also valid. But mine is as well….as I reminded you this morning before my departure…...you were barely pregnant last time… not heavy with child like ……now…... you……you struggle to cross the room without getting exhausted.

Ravna, you can barely climb the ladder in the Crest from the berth to the cockpit without a struggle. I need you to understand that having you with me would only endanger us. You know damn good and well I would be focused on you…where you were …...what you were doing and trying to protect you both. And that….puts us all in danger.

*whispers* Please try and understand. Gar yaim’ner. *leans forward to end recording* ni kar’tayl har darasuum. I will return as quickly as I can.

End Transmission.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandoa’ expressions:  
> Ad’ika- son  
> Gedet’ye- please  
> Gar buir- your father  
> Ni miss gar hurry yaim- I miss you hurry home  
> Cyar’ika- sweetheart, beloved  
> Cuyir morut'yc-Be safe  
> Ni kar’tayl har darasuum- I love you
> 
> Holo-Transmission 2: Alone

She grumbled deeply, muttering something under her breath then snorted as she kicked the wool blanket off her feet. She was hot. She was angry. She was alone. Ravna sighed a long agonizingly slow exhale as her hand instinctively slid across their bed knowing full well, he would not be there. Still, she hoped. Hoped that he had changed his mind. Hoped that he had returned to her in the middle of the night. Came back to say he was sorry. That he had been an ass. That he was wrong. Tell her that he needed her.

They had become a good team. He had trained her to be part of his crew, paying her handsomely when she earned her keep. Trained her well over the three years they had been together since that day in bazaar. That moment when he saved her. Bought her freedom from that monster. Saved her from a life of unimaginable chaos. She could never repay him, and she knew it. He was tough on her it was true. Especially in the beginning. Bent her. Broke her. Only to remold her again. Stronger each time. But he had to be, and she understood that. Honestly, she did not mind it so much even though she murmured and whinged through her exhaustion. Cried from the bruises and cuts until she toughened up.

But then there were certain benefits to it all. Like later in their relationship when she was ‘rewarded’ for her hard work. Those times spent alone deep in some back country or as he always referred to them ‘backwater scug hole’ on some forgotten planet were her absolute favorite memories. The kind of memories you let seep into your dreams at night to relive over and over.

She was still nowhere in his league and never would be. There weren’t many who could go the distance with him or out maneuver him. He was quick as lightening and stronger than a Houk. She always watched, with great pride of course, as many tried but were defeated. Her heart swelling within her chest. He was hers now and forever. If she had to be completely honest, she felt comfort, safety even in the fact that she was known (in hushed tones and whispers) as the Mandalorian’s ‘female’. Especially when Din was not around. They feared him. And he liked it that way. She…benefited.

Truth be told she had her strengths. And could defend herself in a pinch or at least figure a way out of a dire situation. Now that was something, she was very apt at doing. For the most part anyway. And exactly the reason he was so hard on her to learn. For those times when he was not around to protect her. But she also had her weaknesses. Her biggest one being …him. And oh, he knew it and took full advantage of this knowledge.

She hated when he was right. Even more so she hated being wrong. 

With her eyes still closed Ravna struggled to roll over on her right side. Slowly opening her eyes to the void next to her. She let out a small soft chuckle caressing her belly as their child within rolled and kicked. Three more months until he was due. According to the midwife that is. Ravna on the other hand felt it could be at any moment.

Din had insisted she stay with the covert in the enclave while he was away. He knew the tribe would look after and protect her. Even though she had not taken the vow to become a Mandalorian (at Djarin’s insistence) they had accepted her. Finally. When they were not out on quarries Din had her sit with the foundlings while they were schooled in the ways of the Mandalore. That included Mandora. She would after all be responsible to raise their children speaking the tongue of ancient ways. Given the fact that she spoke several languages; Basic, Huttese and Ubese, Ravna was permitted to tutor the foundlings as well. Knowing as many languages as they could was a must for the Mandalorians.

Leaning into her shoulder she inhaled. Smiled closing her eyes briefly. His shirt still smelling of him. Musky, leathery with a touch of ember. If only somehow, she could bottle his scent. The child kicked hard. She gasped. Sat up swinging her legs over the side of their bed as she arched her back. She braced the small of her back with her hands as her feet dangled several inches from the floor. She distained being so small in stature. She smiled and chuckled losing herself in a memory of Din using her head as an arm rest when they stood next to one another for any length of time.

Hopping off the bed she waddled to the privy. This child sat right on her bladder, intentionally, she was convinced. After washing her hands, then her face Ravna brushed her hair. Scooping the thick mane around her hand she looped it into a bun pinning it securely with the beautiful hair pins Din had made for her on their wedding day. They were so elegant and ornate. Intricately woven gold hairpins inlayed with diamonds and sapphires. She looked in the mirror tucking back the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Din always playfully ribbing her on the state of her ‘unruly wild’ thick tresses. Teasing her. Although he never seemed to complain too much when it was fisted between his fingers during intimate moments.

She would take the banter right now if it meant he was with her. Green orbs welling up. She swallowed hard and shook her head. He would not approve of her being so sentimental. After all he would be back. But when? How long? Another hard kick and roll. “Ad’ika!” she yelped. “Gedet’ye!” she exhaled and twisted her torso slightly.

Ravna made her way into the kitchenette to brew some tea. She hummed and puttered around the area waiting for the water to boil. As she gathered the cup from the shelf, she noticed the transmitter was blinking. She smiled biting her lower lip. Surly it was from him. Who else could it be?

She poured her tea adding just a little sweetener and cream before shuffling over to take a seat in the oversized chair that they shared. Nestled in comfortable she rubbed her belly. “Gar buir, ad’ika” she said softly as she pressed the on button crisscrossing her legs. Smiling as his image appeared. Hearing him call her Russ’dral, his pet name he called her but only in their own private moments. She was gone. Melted. Damn him and damn that voice of his. That deep baritone voice. He had done it once again. 

Captured her heart.

She sipped her tea and caressed her belly as she watched and listened to him. Noting to herself how uncomfortable he looked with all his shifting his weight from boot to boot. Almost feeling sorry for him. Almost. She was still upset with him. A little. She bit her lower lip again smiling at him fumbling through his ‘apology’ and declaration of standing his ground. She chuckled. Looking down at the swell of her stomach she shook her head whispering “Gar buir, ad’ika, gar buir”. 

Looking up to the Holotransmitter to hear him whisper “Please try and understand. Gar yaim’ner. ni kar’tayl har darasuum. I will return as quickly as I can. “

She broke into tears.

Later that evening after she collected her thoughts and pushed down her emotions Ravna stood in front of the Holo-transmitter and pressed record.

Cyar’ika. *tucking loose strand of hair behind her ear* I am joyed you sent the message. Although I am still angry with you *biting her lower to hide a smirk* …I know you are right, and it is a good judgment call. But I don’t like it. Not one bit. *rolling her eyes* And you can stop that smirking and puffing your chest that I know you are doing at this minute.

She paused. Looked away then back again fighting back tears. Whispering.

I miss you cyar’ika. *clearing her throat* We miss you.

But…..you’re right. You have a duty to us…to the covert….the foundlings. *She smiles softly* This is the way. 

*Her thoughts wander for a moment before looking back at towards where he would be* I think of that day… you know….that day in the bazaar… I think of it often. *chews her inner cheek* Mostly I think about what my life would be like had you not…

* her voice trails -she looks from the ground up* Ni kar’tayl har darasuum.

*Heavy sigh* I will keep my promise to you. I will keep busy while you are away. I do not however…. promise that I will not whinge about you being gone. But…. I will keep busy. *rolls her eyes* And I am sure that Paz Vizsla will become my shadow. Thanks for that Djarin….. *snorts* He treats me like I am a weak frail little….*snorts and rolls her eyes*

Now… your turn….I have a quest for you. More like a task. You know we do need a name of our son at some point...I'd prefer sooner....rather than when he is 10 revolutions......*coughs a giggle into her fist before furrowing her burrow in a mock serious tone*. And …as is custom …. that falls on your shoulders. *smiling as she tucks the loose strands again behind her ear* So… you are charged with that task….you do realize that his name will define him. *chews on the inside of her cheek* Ni miss gar hurry yaim

Cuyir morut'yc

End transmission


End file.
